Rock Star Stalking
by AboveMillions
Summary: Loren has a stalker and Eddie will stop at nothing to protect her. What happens when the stalker goes too far? Read and find out! R
1. Chapter 1

Loren was running to her locker, wanting to just cram her books in and leave. It was Friday so that meant two things.

She had no homework,

Eddie was going to pick her up.

Once Loren got her stuff in her locker, she bolted for the exit. Once she was outside, she stood on her toes, trying to find Eddie's car through the crowd of people. When she spotted a black car, a smile seemed to have been plastered on her face. She got back on to her normal footing and ran to Eddie's car. After a lot of people pushing and shoving and her politely excusing herself to get through, she made it to Eddie's car. She jumped in the back, only to be greeted by a kiss from Eddie. She smiled and pulled away.

"How was school?" He asked leaning back. Loren sighed and copied his actions.

"Slow. Do you know how hard it is to concentrate on what my English teacher is saying, while wanting this dreadful day to end?" She asked. Eddie chuckled.

"I remember doing that, all the time actually. Sometimes I would get caught staring at the clock and the teacher would lecture me about how the clock isn't as important as the lesson." Eddie said, chuckling at the memory. Loren laughed at the image of Eddie sitting at a desk with a bossy teacher lecturing him and his face showing nothing but absolute boredom.

"That's what happened to Mel. She was in Math and our teacher caught her spacing off." Loren said, giggling at the memory.

Eddie laughed.

"Wow…we just don't take school as serious as we should." Eddie said, shaking his head as if he was disappointed in himself. Loren shook her head.

"No, no. I take school very seriously. That's why I'm graduating in a week." Loren said knowingly. Eddie nodded.

"That's right. You and Mel are going to be free from school." Eddie said, as he opened the door to get out. They had arrived at his penthouse and both Loren and Eddie were too engrossed in their conversation of school to realize it.

Loren looked out the window and copied his actions. She walked up to him and laughed, continuing their conversation.

"Yea, I can't wait. You're going, right?" She asked as they stepped in the elevator. Eddie scoffed as he pressed the button to go to his room.

"Of course, why would I miss my own girlfriend's graduation?" Eddie ask, as if she was crazy.

"Well, you could be busy with Jake o-" Eddie kissed her, causing her to stop her sentence. Loren closed her eyes and kissed back. Finally Eddie pulled away and smiled.

"You come first, before anything. Plus I'm pretty sure Jake and Kelly are going to be there too." He said, leaning Loren out of the elevator.

"Thanks, and I hope so. I'm excited." Loren said as she sat on Eddie's couch.

"I'm sure you are. Anyways, what do you want to eat?" He asked as he walked into the kitchen.

"With the food at school I had to eat, I'll eat whatever you got." Loren said as she checked her phone. She could hear Eddie laugh in the kitchen.

"Okay."

Loren's phone buzzed, noting her that she has a new text message. She opened up the message and saw an anonymous text with a picture. Her eye brows were stitched together in confusion as she stared at the picture. It was of her….walking…..with Eddie. She was smiling big, with her head thrown back and Eddie looking at the ground smiling. The description said,

"_Loren Tate, You have a beautiful smile. And laugh, might I add." –X_

That's it. No name. Nothing. Eddie walked in and was talking at the same time

"So I'm making pasta, with your favorite ingredient." He looked up and saw Loren just, staring at her phone. Eddie walked over to her and looked at her.

"Loren?" He asked as he slowly sat next to her. Loren's head snapped in his direction.

"Huh?" Her voice cracked.

Eddie looked at her suspiciously,

"What's wrong?"

Loren looked down at her phone and went back in her trace. Eddie took the phone from her and looked at what she was looking at.

"Who's X?" Eddie asked, looking at her. Loren looked at him and shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't know."

Eddie looked at her phone and then realization hit him.

He looked at Loren with big eyes.

"I think you have a stalker."


	2. Chapter 2

**I forgot to put and AN! ;o Any ways, I love HH ^.^ This is second chapter and let's just say I'm a sucky writer, but it's improved. I use to be the suckiest writer ever. Well…..enjoy!**

Loren and Eddie ate in silence. It wasn't awkward or anything, they were just….speechless, I guess you could say. The only sound you can heard is the clicking of the fork whenever it makes contact with the bowl to eat their pasta. Loren's eyes were glues on her food and Eddie kept on sneaking glances at her. Finally, Eddie couldn't take it anymore.

"Loren, are you okay?" He asked, setting his fork down. For the first time, Loren looked up from her food.

"Huh? Oh, uh, yea. Just a bit creeped out, ya know? I've never really had a stalker." She said, looking down. Eddie scooted his chair closer to hers and wrapped his arms around her, hoping she'll calm down.

"Look, I'll protect you. I love you way too much for you to go anywhere." He said. Loren looked up and him and smiled slightly.

"I love you." She whispered, placing her forehead on his.

"I love you too."

Loren and Eddie leaned in and once their lips met, Loren forgot about everything. All her worries, vanished. She felt safe. Right then she knew if Eddie was with her, she would be safe.

Finally, Eddie started to pull away. Loren opened her eyes and looked at Eddie.

"Promise me, you'll protect me?" She whispered, with fear in her voice.

Eddie had a serious face on and looked at her in the eyes, "I promise on my life. I love you too much. I will be with you 24/7, well except school." He said, laughing at the last part. Loren laughed lightly.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

After they were done eating, they put their bowls in the sink, and then made their way to living room. They sat down and watched Scream 4. Well, Eddie was. Loren had her face buried in Eddie's shoulder. She would sneak a little peak and would always regret it. She screamed and buried her face back in his chest. Eddie chuckled and hugged her tighter. After the movie, Loren eventually fell asleep on Eddie's chest. He slowly reached for the remote and turned off the TV. He slowly adjusted so that he could pick up Loren. He walked in his room and laid her on his bed gently. He covered her up and walked back down stairs to lock the door and turn off the lights.

Eddie walked back to his room and changed into plaid PJ's and no shirt. He slipped into bad with Loren and she instantly snuggled up agents him. Even when she's sleeping, she knows that Eddie's there. Eddie pulled her closer and kissed her head.

"Good night, Loren." He whispered. He closed his eyes and let the world of sleep over take him.

**(/.\) Sorry it's short! I'm brain fried! R&R! 3**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews! I know you guys want some drama, and don't worry! Either this chapter or next on will have drama ^.^ Now…read on my good readers.**

Loren turned to her side, flinging her arm on the other side, wanting to snuggle Eddie. All she felt was a cold sheet. She opened her eyes and sat up. She looked at Eddie's side and didn't see him. Her eye brows were stitched together, looking around.

"Eddie!" She called. Silence. She sighed and got up.

She walked down the stairs and looked around.

"Eddie!"

Still, silence. She walked in the kitchen and grabbed a water bottle. Then she heard her phone go off. She walked over to the sound of her ringtone, considering she forgot where she left it. When she found it on the couch, she reached for it. She picked it up and saw Eddie's name flash on the screen. She clicked accept.

"Hey." She said, sitting down.

"Hey, sorry I left. I was going to make pancakes, but I didn't have any so I drove to the store to get some." He said. Loren smiled.

"Okay. When are you coming back?" She asked. Suddenly something crashed in the kitchen.

"What happened?" Eddie asked. Loren turned her head in the direction of the kitchen, scared.

"I don't know. Eddie, I'm scared." Loren said, standing up. Suddenly, something else fell.

"Go hide. I'll be there soon." Eddie said. Loren nodded, even though he couldn't see her. She turned around facing the TV.

"Okay, please, hu- Ah!" Someone grabbed Loren from behind, covering her mouth, making her drop her phone.

"Loren!" Eddie yelled into the phone.

"Mmm!" Loren screamed into the guy's hand.

"Crap!" Eddie yelled. He threw his phone and sped off to his penthouse.

The person tied up Loren and put duct tape over her mouth. The person crouched down and used one hand to turn her face, making her look at him. Her eyes grew once she saw who it was.

"Hey, sweetie. See what happens when you reject me?" Cam said bitterly. Loren shut her eyes tightly, sobbing.

"Open your eyes!" Cam demanded. Loren slowly opened them and looked at Cam with disgust.

"Awe, come on babe. Don't give me that look." He whispered in her ear, causing her to shiver in disgust. She shut her eyes again, and in return, Cam slapped her across her face.

"I said keep your eyes open!" He yelled. Loren slowly turned her face to look at him and opened her eyes. She sobbed into the tape.

"Shh, babe. You're going to be okay. For now." He growled. Loren sobbed even harder. Suddenly they heard footsteps running to the door. Cam got up and before he ran to hide, he punched Loren in the stomach, causing her to scream into tape and cover her waist down, squeezing her eyes shut tightly. The door opened to reveal a concerned Eddie. The first thing his eyes landed on was his tied up girlfriend, bent down.

"Loren!" He yelled running over to her. He crouched down to her.

"Lo, Lo, Look at me." He whispered, gently. She slowly looked at him, tears running down her cheek. He slowly tore off the tape and untied her hands. As soon as her hands were free, they went straight to her stomach, clutching it tightly. Eddie untied her feet and picked her up bridal style, and carried her to his room. He gently laid her down on his bed.

"Shh, babe. You're okay. I'm right here. No one will hurt you with me right here. I promise." He whispered. He looked at Loren as she gritted, hoping the pain will go away. It never did.

"Babe, who did this to you?" He asked.

"C-Cameron." She said, weakly. Eddie had anger built up in him; He looked down at Loren and saw how much pain she was in.

"Lo. Do you want me to take you to the hospital?" He asked.

Loren did nothing but nod. Eddie picked her up and carried her to his car. Once she was placed, safely, in his car, he sped off to the hospital.

**Okay. To answer a question, No. Loren and Eddie aren't living together…..yet c; Enjoy ^.^**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey! Thanks for the reviews. I love them. I'm sorry if I made Cam the bad guy. I had didn't know who else. You can go ahead and read ^.^**

Once they arrived at the hospital, a doctor took Loren for a checkup, while Eddie was in the waiting room. He was sitting in one of those rubber seats, his knees bouncing up and down. After about 10 minutes, he decided to call Nora, and fill her in. He got his phone out and dialed her number. After 4 rings, she picked up.

"Hey, Eddie. Is everything okay?" Nora asked. Eddie hardly calls. So she finds it odd he suddenly decided to call.

"Uh, no actually. Something happened earlier today. I went to the store and I guess as I was gone someone broke in because, when I called Loren, she was attacked. I'm at the hospital right now." Eddie explained. Nora gasped.

"Oh my god! Is she okay? Who did it?" Nora asked frantically. Eddie took a deep breath.

"She's okay, just checking to see if she's okay, and she said Cameron did it." He said, his grip on his phone tightened and his eyes darkening.

Yet again, Nora gasped.

"Cameron? The boy who she tutored? I thought they were friends." She said. Eddie sighed.

"Well, he obviously has something agents her. I don't know what, but I'll find out." Eddie said, looking to his right, hoping he'll see a doctor or Loren come. Nothing.

"Okay, thank you Eddie. Do you need me to come to the hospital?" She asked. Eddie shook his head.

"No. It's okay. She should be coming back soon." Eddie said.

"Okay, well. Eddie, take care of her. If you don't, then I will kill you." Nora threatened.

"Nora, I will never let her out of my sight. I will protect her with all I got. I love her too much to lose her." Eddie said seriously. Nora breathed a sigh of relief.

"I'm glad to hear that Eddie. You really love her, don't you?" She asked, already knowing.

"I do. Too much in fact." He said. This caused Nora to smile.

"I knew it." She whispered. Eddie smiled.

"Okay, well I've got to go. Loren should be out soon." He said.

"Okay. Thank you Eddie." Nora said.

"Anytime. Bye." He said.

"Bye."

Eddie clicked 'End' and waited for another 5 minutes.

Finally, Loren came out, walking slowly. Eddie stood up and took her arm gently.

"Hey." He said, pulling her close.

"Hi." She said. Some of the pain has gone a bit, but it still hurts.

"What happened?" He asked as he made his way to the car, holding Loren's hand.

"The doctor said that my cheek will be bruised for a little and I'll have stomach pains for about a week." She said as Eddie opened the door for her. She slowly sat down. Eddie went around the car and got in himself.

"I swear, I'm going to kill him." Eddie growled. Loren shook her head.

"Eddie, it's okay. I'm fine." She said. Eddie started the car and pulled out of the hospital parking lot.

"I know. But what if he comes back?" He asked, his eyes giving Loren a quick glance, then focusing back on the road. The words that Cam said to Loren echoed through her head.

"_You're going to be okay. For Now."_

She then remembered that before Eddie came in, he ran off into some area to hide. With that thought, her eyes grew.

"Eddie! Cam's still in the house!" Loren said, freaking out. Eddie's head turned to her, his eyes big. He saw the fear in her eyes so he turned his head back to the road and drove a bit faster to his penthouse.

When they got there, Eddie told Loren to say with Jeffrey, while he went up there check. Loren stayed there, worried. Finally, after 5 minutes, Eddie came down.

"No one's up there. I guess he left when we were at the hospital." He said. Loren had tears in her eyes. She was scared he would come back. Eddie noticed and pulled her close.

"Hey," He said gently, "I won't let him come near you. Got it?" He asked. Loren looked at him, with tears running down her cheeks.

"I know, but I'm still scared. I go to the same school as him." She said, crying even harder. Eddie gave her a kiss.

"I'll have someone be with you 24/7. There is no way I'm losing you." He said. Loren smiled. She leaned up and gave him a long kiss. Loren wrapped her arms around his neck, while his went to her waist. After a minute, they finally pulled away.

"Thank you." Loren whispered. Eddie looked down at her.

"Anything for you." He said. Eddie and Loren walked back into his penthouse. Right when Loren walked in, she went to couch. She collapsed onto the couch, falling asleep instantly. She curled up into a ball and shivered. Eddie smirked and walked over to her. He wrapped her up in a blanket and on instinct; she snuggled into the warm fabric. Eddie watched her for a few moments then made his way to the kitchen.

Eddie took out his phone and dialed a number.

"Hey, pops?" He said. There was a pause, "Yea, I need to ask you a favor."

**I don't really know if this is a cliffhanger but, that's what I was going for. **

**Until next time ^.^ **


	5. A:N

**Hey everyone! Thanks for the reviews! I love them. Sorry I haven't updated. I have school and with Christmas coming, it's kind of hard. I'll see if I can do one today. No promises though ^.^ Thanks guys!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Well, looks like I** _**can**_** post a new chapter today! Oh! Thanks for the reviews! **

**I, sadly, don't own Hollywood Heights.**

When Eddie got off the phone with his dad, **(You'll find out why he called him later in this chapter.)** he walked back into the living room, where his sleeping girlfriend is. He sat on the glass table and just watched her. Yea, it may sound creepy, but he can't help it. She looked beautiful. Her hair in spread everywhere, her mouth open slightly, the way she shifted, the sound of her lightly snoring. Eddie thought she looked beautiful. He sat there for about 5 minutes, thinking. Then something took him out of his trance.

"Eddie.." Loren mumbled in her sleep, turning to face him. Eddie leaned forward, listening closely.

"No…stop!" She mumbled, turning her head from side to side. Eddie got up and kneeled down beside her. He shook her, trying to wake her up.

"Loren, Lo. Wake up. Babe, come one. Wake up. It's just a dream." He said, still shaking her.

"Eddie!" She yelled, sitting up. She looked around and saw Eddie staring at her with concern in his eyes. She closed her eyes and placed her hand on her forehead. Eddie rubbed her back, trying to comfort her.

"Lo," He said gently, "Are you okay?"

Loren looked up at him and nodded. She moved over, allowing him to sit with her. Eddie caught on quickly and moved next to her. He wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer. Loren laid her head on his chest. She was shaking so slightly so Eddie stroked her hair, hoping it would calm her down.

"Shh, Loren. You're okay. I'm right here." He whispered.

After a while, Loren's shaking finally stopped. She sat up and wiped her eyes, not knowing she was crying a little.

"Want to talk about it?" Eddie asked, carefully, not wanting to force her into telling him. Loren shook her head. Eddie put both of his hands on her both of her cheeks and pulled her face to his. He planted a soft kiss on her lips and just savored the moment. That was just what Loren needed, Eddie to be there for and with her. She knew he would. Eddie and Loren pulled away and looked at each other in the eyes.

"Listen, I'm here for you. I don't want you to think that I'm leaving." Eddie whispered. Loren looked up at him, her eyes showing nothing but love. She nodded and snuggled into his side.

After 20 minutes, Eddie went to the kitchen to make food, while Loren was in the living room, flipping through channels. She stopped at the news and just sat there, her head resting on the palm of her hand. Her head was soon lifted, in shock.

"_Loren Tate, in the hospital. She seems to have come out okay, but the question is, why was she there? Eddie Duran seems to have helped her out. What do you think is wrong with her?"_

A picture popped on screen of her and Eddie, Loren's hand placed on her stomach, looking down and Eddie's hand on her lower back with anger and fear written all over his face. The reporter started talking again.

_"Some people might think she's pregnant. It seems like it. I mean, look. Her hand is on her stomach, and she's walking out of the hospital. Plus, Eddie's face doesn't seem as happy as most men look when they get the news. Is it possible there might be a new little Duran in the world? Well, we hope!"_

Loren's mouth was open in shock. She jerked the remote from its spot on the couch and harshly hit the power button.

_They'll do anything to ruin my life. And what did they mean Eddie wouldn't be happy if I was pregnant? Ugh! These lies are getting to my head._ Loren thought.

She threw the remote to the other side of the couch.

"What's wrong?"

Loren turned around and saw Eddie standing there.

"The news, they're making up lies." She said, annoyed. Eddie sat next to her.

"Like what?"

Loren sighed, "Paparazzi saw us walk out the hospital, so now we're on the news. Now they think I'm pregnant." She said, irritated.

Eddie's eyes grew.

"Really? Why would they think that?" He asked. Loren sighed.

"Because, my hand was on my stomach and you were helping me out of the hospital." She explained. Eddie nodded.

"That makes sense."

They sat there for a while until Loren spoke up.

"They also though that I was pregnant because of the look on your face."

Eddie turned to her, confused, "What did my face look like?"

Loren turned to him.

"Your face showed anger, and fear." She said. "Would you be upset if I was really pregnant?" She suddenly asked. Eddie turned to her with a shocked face.

"Of course not. I would be thrilled. And someday I would like to see a little me or you running around her." Eddie said, placing his hand on her stomach. Loren smiled and covered his hand with hers.

"Me too."

Just then, Eddie remembered something.

"Oh, hey, I forgot to tell you that I called my dad earlier, while you were sleeping, and asked him a favor." He said, removing his hand and put his and Loren's together.

"What was the favor?" She asked.

"Well, my dad knows this detective and he's really good. I asked him to look for Cam, since he knows the we know it's him, he's probably hiding." Eddie explained. Loren sat up straighter.

"What did he say?" She asked.

"He said he'll have to see if he can. I explained the whole situation to him, so he said he would do the same to the detective." He said. Loren nodded and sighed.

"Hey," Eddie whispered. Loren looked up, "Don't worry. This will be over soon." He said. She nodded and gave Eddie a kiss.

"Come on, food's on the counter, just waiting to be eaten." Eddie said, after breaking the kiss. Loren laughed and nodded. They got up and went to the kitchen to eat.

**Hope you liked it! Do you think that I should put a little Loren or Eddie in this story? And of so then when? **

'**Til next time! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks for the reviews guys! Thanks for your answers too. I've made my decision. I'm going to have a little Loren or Eddie, BUT later on in the story. I agree with some of you guys. It's **_**Loren**_** who's too young. So, I'll have them wait. Anyways, I'm rambling, read on!**

Two more days, it was two more days until she graduates. **(A:N Time skipped. He-he. Hope you don't mind.)** Loren was shopping with Mel, trying to find the right dress. Sure she had to wear a gown over it, but they were going to have small celebration after.

"Ooh! What about this one!" Mel squealed, running over to a dress. Loren looked over at it. It was white, and it seemed tight at the waist area and it was loose at the end and went to her knees. It was strapless and it had a light amount of sparkles at the tip.

Loren smiled and nodded her head. "I want this one."

Mel smiled and picked out hers. It was a strapless purple dress. It was tight at the waist area and loose at the end. It went to her mid thighs and she loved it.

After they went dress shopping, they went to go shoe shopping. When they stepped into the store, filled with shoes, they smiled and went straight to work.

"Lo!" Mel yelled from the other aisle. Loren turned from the pair of shoes she was examining and turned in the direction of her friends voice.

"Yea?" She yelled back.

"Come her!"

Loren made her way to where she was at and saw her, just drooling over a pair of heels. Loren walked over and saw them. They matched her dress. Whit, sparkles at the toe area. They weren't that high, maybe three or four inches high.

"I like them." She commented. Mel beamed at her.

"Are you going to them?" She asked, jumping slightly with excitement.

Loren shrugged, smiling, "Why not."

"Yes!" Mel exclaimed.

Loren laughed at her excitement and grabbed the heels. Mel picked purple platform pumps.

On the way back home, the girls were gushing about how excited they were about graduation.

"I'm a bit nervous." Loren said.

Mel took a quick glance at her, then back at the road. "Why?"

_Crap_. She forgot to tell her about Cam.

"I'll tell you with Eddie."

Mel looked at her. "Oh god, you're not pregnant, are you?" She asked.

Loren gasped. "No! Why does everyone think that?!" She said out of frustration.

"Whoa, Lo. Calm down. I just thought since you have to tell me with Eddie…." She trailed off. Loren sighed.

"Sorry, it's just that, everyone thinks that now. I'm sick of it." She said.

"I'm sorry Lo." Mel said, giving her a quick glance.

They arrived at Loren's house and gathered all their bags. They walked through the door and saw Eddie, Nora, Max, and Adam sitting at the table, laughing over something.

"We're back." Loren said, setting their bags by the door. They turned their attention to the two girls.

"Hey." Eddie said as Loren sat on is lap. Mel did the same with Adam.

"Hi." Loren whispered. Eddie smiled and kissed her nose, making her crinkle it and giggle.

"How was shopping?" He whispered.

Loren smiled and rolled her eyes. "You really want to talk about how our shopping went?" Loren asked, raising an eye brow.

Eddie shook his head. "No, but I don't want to be one of those boyfriends who doesn't take interest in her life when they're not around."

Loren giggled and gave him a kiss.

"Well, I'll make it short for you. It was fun." She said. Eddie smiled.

"Glad to hear that."

"You know what I just noticed." Mel said, making Loren and Eddie break their eye contact and turn to Mel.

"We're all taken." Mel said, resting her head on Adam's shoulder. Loren giggled again and gave Eddie a kiss.

"Yeah and happy." She sighed.

Eddie smiled and kissed her head. Just then, Loren's phone buzzed. She sat up and pulled it out if her pocket.

"_I see you went shopping today. Can't wait to see you in your dress –x"_ Even though they knew it was Cam, he still stalked her.

Loren stared at her phone then she suddenly threw it across the room. Everyone watched as it smashed on the wall. Everyone just sat there, shocked, while Loren closed her eyes tightly.

"Loren! What has gotten into you?" Nora flared. She walked over to the smashed phone and picked up the pieces.

"I can't take it!" Loren yelled. Eddie looked at her and rubbed her back.

"Take what?" Mel asked.

"I can't take that I have Cam spying on me every second of the day and I can't take knowing that he's going to get me!" Loren cried. Eddie hugged her and whispered comforting things to her as she cried.

"Shh, Loren. No one's going to hurt you. I'm right here. No one will touch you."

Loren cried and cried as Mel sat there, shocked. Nora and Max sat there, looking at Loren with sad eyes.

"I hate this. I can't go anywhere without fearing that he's just around the corner." She said, her cried becoming quiet.

"What's going on?" Mel asked, clueless.

Loren lifted her head and looked at Mel.

"Cam's stalking me. He broke into Eddie's penthouse and…." Loren couldn't finish. Eddie pulled her closer.

"Oh, Loren! I'm so sorry!" Mel cried, walking over to her best friend, squeezing her half to death. After they cried, they went to the bathroom to fix their eyes. Their makeup was smeared on their face and their eyes were red and puffy. As they came out of the bathroom, Eddie engulfed Loren into another hug.

"I love you. I will _not_ let him go anywhere near you, let alone touch you." Eddie said sternly. Loren nodded and buried her head into his chest.

"Hey, how about we go get Loren a new phone and some ice cream?" Nora suggested. Everyone nodded and made their way to the cars.

**Ehh, sucky. Oh well. I tried. Hope you like this one! **

'**Till next time!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey. I don't really know how I'm going to make this chapter. So, I'm thinking as I'm writing. If it doesn't make sense, I'm sorry. Here! ^.^**

Loren and Eddie went back to his penthouse after they got her ice cream and a new phone. She has the same number, which frightened her. They asked if she can get a new number, but they wouldn't let her because she hasn't had this number long enough. She got her number changed 3 months ago and can't change it for another 4 months.

"I still can't believe they wouldn't change your number." Eddie said annoyed. Loren sighed and sat on the couch.

"Yeah, well, if I hadn't of changed my number 3 months ago, then I would have been able to change it."

Eddie shook his head, "Don't blame yourself. You didn't know you'd have a stalker."

Loren looked at her lap. Suddenly, the phone rang. Their heads snapped towards the sound. Eddie sighed and picked it up.  
"Hello?" He asked.

"_Eddie! Why didn't you tell me!?" _Jake boomed. Eddie winced and held the phone away from his ear for a brief second then placed it back on his ear.

"Geese, Jake. Tell you what?" He asked, annoyed.

Jake scoffed, _"That Loren was pregnant!"_

Eddie rolled his eyes, _Not this again_ He though.

"She's not pregnant," He looked at Loren and saw her face of shock. Then she just rolled her eyes, "She had a stomach ache and so I took her there. Turns out she had a stomach flu."

Loren sighed of relief. Eddie gave her a smiled, which she returned.

"_Oh, well, that's everywhere in the news. A couple of people want to interview you. You, not you __**and**__ Loren." _Jake said sternly.

Eddie shook his head, "No. I have to take her with me."

"_Eddie, you can't take her everywhere you go."_

"No, Jake you don't get it." He sighed.

"_Eddie, this could hurt your career."_

It was Eddie's turn to scoff, "How?"

Jake sighed, _"Loren is with you 24/7. People will think that she's more important than your music"_

"She is!" Eddie yelled.

"_I know that! Your fans don't though. Now they think you got her knocked up and you'll give up your career for her-"_

"I would give up my career for her no matter what!" Eddie growled.

"_Eddie, I know where you're coming from, but-"_

"See, that's the thing! You _don't _know where I'm coming from! You would have Tracey waiting on you for hours! She would wait for you. You _always_ put your career before her!" Eddie yelled.

"_For you, Eddie!"_ Jake yelled.

"See! You have no idea what it's like to put your loved ones first! This is why Tracey left you!" Eddie argued.

"_Don't! She left because she thought there was something between me and Kelly!" _Jake yelled.

"Yeah? Well maybe that was _one_ of the reasons why she left. Plus, there **(Sorry, my laptop is being weird so it's leaving these spaces for some odd reason. I don't know why) **was something going on with you and Kelly! You don't know what mine and Loren's relationship is about! You have no clue what's going on! All you want to believe is what's going on in the news! It's a total different story! I'm not leaving Loren and that's final!" Eddie yelled and hung up. He took deep breaths and placed the phone back in the cradle.

He turned to Loren and saw a shocked expression on her face.

"Sorry." He said sheepishly, looking at the ground.

Loren slowly walked over to him and he instantly pulled her into a hug.

He nestled his head into the crook of her neck.

"What happened?" Loren whispered. Eddie pulled away and took a deep breath.

"Well, Jake thought you were pregnant, I told him no, he said I had interviews and I couldn't take you," He looked at Loren and she that she motioned for him to continue, "I refused to leave you and he said it would hurt my career and asked how and he said because my fans will think you are more important-which you are. Way more important-and he threw a temper tantrum." He explained.

Loren looked at home with loving eyes. She put her hand on his cheek, causing him to lean into her warm touch.

"I love you. I love that you put me first and that you'd go through so much trouble for me." She said, tears running down her cheek. Eddie wiped them with the palm of his thumb.

"Of course I would. I love you too much to lose you." He whispered, then leaned down and gave her a kiss o prove it. She kissed back, wrapping her arms around his neck while his went to her waist. Then he picked her up, not breaking the kiss and kept her there. Finally, they pulled away, Eddie putting her down.

"I love you." Loren whispered.

"I love you too."

Loren's phone buzzed and they turned to the small device. Loren walked over to it and nervously picked it up.

_New message _

It read

She cautiously clicked read.

"_Awe, Jake and Eddie got into a fight; you and Eddie have a little romantic moment. So sweet. Well, enjoy it while you can, sweetie. 'Cause soon you'll be mine. –X"_

Loren gulped and looked at Eddie.

He ripped the phone out of her hands and read the message. Loren was on the couch, her knees pulled to her chest, a fearful look on her face.

Eddie turned to look at his girlfriend. He set her phone down and took a deep breath, trying to calm down.

"Hey," He said, sitting down, "He won't touch you, promise."

Loren looked at him, nothing but fear filled her eyes.

"I know. I'm just so scared. How could he know about that? Your place is three stories up!" She said.

"Sh, Lo. I got you. You'll be okay. I'm here for you." He whispered, pulling her close to him. Loren cried into his chest and he let her.

Finally after a while, her cries came to a halt and she fell asleep. Eddie, gently, picked her up and carried her to his room. He laid her in bed and covered her. He kissed her head and walked out of the room, trying to come up with a plan to keep her safe.

**I'm listening to One Direction as I was writing the cheesy romance part ^.^ It was Kiss You 3 I am in love with them and their songs! Anyways, hope you liked this chapter!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Surprise! Before Christmas! Te-he! Hope you like it.**

"Eddie!" Loren yelled, when she woke up. Eddie ran up the stairs, skipping two every now and then. Finally, when he got to his room and saw Loren sat up.

"You okay?" He asked.

Loren pointed to the wall, "Kill it, kill it, kill it!"

Eddie's head turned to where she was pointing to and saw a spider on the wall. He smiled and shook his head. Loren had a small fear for spiders.

"Sure sweetie."

He got a piece of a paper towel and smashed the spider, killing it.

"See," Eddie said, getting it off the wall, "Dead."

Loren sighed of relief and relaxed into the bed.

"Thanks." Loren said, blushing.

Eddie chuckled and kissed her head.

"Welcome."

Just then, Loren's phone buzzed. Not thinking about who it could be, she grabbed it and saw a text from Mel.

"_Hey, your mom and I –And Eddie- have a surprise for you c;"_

Loren looked at her phone, then at Eddie.

"What?" Eddie asked, feeling uncomfortable under her stare.

"You, my mom, and Mel have a surprise for me?" She asked.

Eddie smiled brightly and got up and left the room, innocently.

"Eddie! Get back here!" Loren demanded, chasing after him. Eddie turned around and before she knew it, she was slung over Eddie's shoulder.

"Eddie! Put me down!" She whined, beating on his back. Eddie ignored it and kept walking.

"Nah, I'm good." He said, walking out of his penthouse and into the elevator.

"Eddie! Where are we going?! You're not kidnapping me, are you?" She asked. Eddie laughed.

"No. We're going to your mom's."

"But I'm not even ready!" She whined. Eddie waved off her excuse.

"Shut up Loren, you look beautiful."

Loren huffed, "Liar."

Eddie rolled his eyes and stepped out of the elevator when it came to a stop.

"Hey, Jeffrey." Eddie said as if he didn't have his girlfriend over his shoulder.

Jeffrey smirked, "Hello, Mr. Duran, and Ms. Tate." He said, laughing.

Loren lifted her head and glared at Jeffrey, "Shut up."

The men laughed.

"Oh quit your complaining, Loren. I'll put you down when we get to the car." Eddie said.

"No, now! The blood's rushing to my head." She whined.

Eddie rolled his eyes again, "Baby." He muttered.

"What did you say?" Loren asked, looking over at him.

"Nothing dear." He said quickly.

"That's what I thought."

Eddie set her down on the passenger side and she crossed her arms.

"My head hurts now."

Eddie laughed a kissed her head, "Better?"

Loren pouted with a small smile.

"A little."

Eddie chuckled and gave her a kiss before going to the driver's side.

Loren looked in the glove compartment and she –luckily- found a brush.

"Thank God." She muttered and brushed out her hair.

"Found a brush?" Eddie asked amused. Loren glared at him.

Eddie focused more the road.

Finally, they got to Nora's and when they did, Loren jumped out, exited for her surprise.

"Whoa, relax jumpy." Eddie chuckled.

"I can't! I'm excited!" Loren squealed.

Eddie laughed and slung her over his shoulder again, making her groan.

"Not this again!" She whined.

"Nope, too bad." Eddie laughed.

"I hate you." Loren muttered.

"Love you too, babe."

Loren huffed and just stayed still and Eddie rang the doorbell.

Seconds later, Nora opened the door.

"Hi Nora!" Eddie said cheerfully.

"Hi…Eddie. Now, why do you have my daughter over your shoulder?" Nora asked amused.

Eddie shrugged, "She was jumping."

Nora nodded and let them in.

"Hi mom." Loren said awkwardly. Nora laughed and crouched down.

"Hi sweetie. Having fun?" She asked amused.

"No. The blood's rushing to my head. Eddie! Put me down!" She whined. Eddie laughed.

"Fine."

Eddie gently set her down.

"Thank you." She said.

Eddie gave her a kiss and laughed.

"You're very welcome."

Loren rolled her eyes and sat down, "So what's my surprise?"

Nora shook her head, "No, we're waiting until Mel gets here."

Loren pouted.

"Hey guys." Max said, walking out of a room.

"Hey pop." Eddie said, giving his dad a hug.

"Hey Max." Loren said as Max walked over to give her a hug.

"So I'm guessing that Mel told you about or surprise for you, Loren?" Max asked, already knowing the answer.

"Of course. It's Mel, we're talking about."

Max laughed and nodded.

"I'm here!" Mel yelled as she walked in the house.

"Sure, come on in." Nora said sarcastically.

"Sorry, Nora." Mel said sheepishly.

Nora laughed, "It's okay Mel. You're practically family now."

Mel smiled.

"Hey Mel." Loren said. Mel looked over at Loren and her smile brightened.

"Hey Lo!" She said, giving her best friend a big hug.

"Okay, now can I have my surprise?" Loren asked as they broke away from the hug.

Everyone laughed.

"Sure. Well, let's have Eddie tell you." Nora said, gesturing to the young rock star.

Eddie smiled, "Loren, will you move in with me?"

**Cliffhanger? I don't know. I'm pretty sure you'll know her answer.** **Hope you liked it!**

'**Till next time!**


	10. Author's Note

**Hey everyone! So I guess some people are complaining about my story? It's cute how you think because of what you said will make me change my story ^.^ Aha No -.- Yeah, my story, not yours. Don't like? Don't read. Now, if you'll stop being hateful and just read the story, then it will make more sense. So just stop your complaining! **

**Bye! **


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey! For those who get where I'm coming from and know why I'm writing the story how I am, thank you so much. For those who don't, well, read and you'll get it soon. Love ya!**

Loren looked at Eddie with a shocked expression.

"Really?" She asked.

"Really." Eddie replied. She smiled and gave him a big hug.

"Yes." She whispered. Eddie smiled and hugged her tighter.

"Wait," Loren pulled away from the hug, "You dragged me-"

"Carried." Eddie corrected.

Loren rolled her eyes "-_Carried_ me all the way over here just to ask that?" She asked, crossing her arms. Eddie smiled sheepishly.

"Well, Mel, Pops, and Nora wanted to hear your answer in person and they were too stubborn to come over." Eddie said, giving the three a knowing glance.

"Why?" Loren laughed. She looked at the three.

They just shrugged, causing Loren and Eddie to roll their eyes.

"Okay! Anyways, it's official! You and Lo are moving in together! Now, we just need Eddie to propose." Mel said looking at Eddie. Eddie's eyes grew and he put his hands up.

"Whoa Mel, slow down. One step at a time." Loren said, putting her hands in front of her.

Mel groaned, "Fine."

Eddie looked at Loren and smiled at her.

"So, when do you want to start packing?" He asked. Loren smiled.

**~Line Break~ **

**(Yeah, I'm going to start doing that now c;)**

"Is that the last box?" Loren asked looking back at the car.

"Yep, you officially live with me."

Loren smiled and kissed him.

"Come one." Eddie whispered after breaking the kiss. Loren nodded.

"Oh, hey, I forgot, what did your dad say about the detective?" Loren asked. Eddie stiffened a bit but then relaxed.

"Well, he said that he couldn't help because he was on another case. He said I should just report Cameron. But the problem is, we don't know where he's at. Yeah we know he's close, but he'll know what we're going to do since he knows our every move." Eddie explained.

Loren sighed, knowing he was right. If Cameron knew they are going to report him-which he will- he'll just run then come back when the cops find nothing.

"Hey," Eddie said, realizing her sadness and fear, "What do I tell you all the time?"

Loren looked in his eyes, "You'll protect me and you won't lose me."

Eddie smiled and nudged his nose with hers.

"Exactly."

Loren and Eddie walked into their penthouse. Their. That's going to have to get some getting use to.

"So, what do you want for dinner?" Eddie asked as he walked into the kitchen.

"Uh, let's just order some pizza and watch movies?" She asked.

"I like that idea." Eddie said, coming out of the kitchen.

While Eddie was on the phone with the pizza guy, Loren realized she had her phone turned down so she checked her phone for any missed calls, texts, notifications, etc. She saw one new text message.

"_Awe. You're moving in together! How cute. Oh! I saw that lovely necklace Eddie got you for your birthday! It would be a shame to lose it… -X"_

What? Wait….

Loren ran up to her and Eddie's room. She flung the door open and the room was a total mess. Bed was unmade; blankets everywhere, drawers hung out or are out across the room, the lamp shade was half way off, pillows ripped. She raced to the dresser and looked under the clock, here hidden place where she kept the necklace.

It was gone. It was a heart shaped locket and inside was a picture of her and Eddie and in the back was engraved _L&E_.

Loren felt tears well up in her eyes. She loved that thing to death. Now it was gone. Sure they can get her a new one but it's not the same. Don't ask how, it jus is.

"Lo!" Eddie called. She could hear him coming up the stairs. She slowly sat on the bed, crying.

Eddie walked in and his eyes grew.

"What happened in here?! What's wrong?" Eddie raced to Loren.

"C-Cameron broke in. He took my necklace, the one you gave me for my birthday." She cried. Eddie's face grew with anger but tried to keep calm, for Loren's sake.

"Sh, Lo. It's okay. We can get you a new one." He whispered.

"No! It can't be replaced! That was the first thing you've ever gotten me so it meant so much!" She exclaimed. Eddie sighed and just wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close.

"I know, babe. It's okay. We'll get it back."

Loren cried into his chest. Why her! What did she do? What did she ever do to Cameron? Then she remembered what he said when he tied her up. _"See what happens when you reject me?"_

Loren pulled away from Eddie and stared right at the window.

"Loren?" Eddie asked. She stayed silent.

"Lo?" He tried again.

"I know why he's after me." She suddenly whispered. Eddie looked at her confused.

"What?"

Loren turned to Eddie, "I know what Cameron's after me."

"What? Why?" He asked.

"One day at the café, before we were dating, Cameron came in. I had 5 minutes left on my break. **-Sorry, don't remember that episode. I don't know if she was on her break or not. ;P-** He said he wanted to talk. I agreed and he said he had feelings for me. I told him I only see him as a friend. He assumed I rejected him because of you. I tried convincing him it wasn't but he saw right through me. After that, he's been distant and angry. He said I didn't have a chance with you." She explained.

Eddie looked at her and gave her a kiss. This one was different from all the other ones. This one was filled with passion and just love. He pulled her closer by the waist and deepened the kiss. Loren wasn't complaining. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed back. After a while, they pulled away.

"You've always had a chance." Eddie said breathless.

"Wait, what about Chlo-"

"You mean so much more to me than Chloe ever did." Eddie said, cutting her off. Loren looked at him with surprise.

"Really?"

Eddie smiled and nodded. Loren smiled and had tears of happiness run down her cheeks. She leaned in and gave him another kiss.

"Come one. Let's clean the room. Pizza guy will be here any minute." Eddie said after breaking the kiss.

Loren smiled and nodded.


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey! Well, it's like 11 here and this might not be posted until tomorrow. I don't know. Anyways, here.**

After the room was somewhat cleaned, they went to go eat. Well, Loren did. Eddie made his way to the window and looked out at it. He looked at LA with anger in his eyes. He was out there, with Loren's necklace. Sure, to most people it was just a necklace, but to him it meant so much. Even to Loren. Finally, he reached up and locked the window. He double checked and when he thought it was secure, he closed the curtains. His hands still clutching the fabric, he looked down and squeezed his eyes tightly.

"Eddie!" Loren called. Not in a scared way, but in a way as if asking 'When are you coming down here?'

His head lifted and looked his door. He sighed and let his hands slide off the curtains. He gave one last glance at the window and turned back in the direction of the stairs and made his way to his awaiting girlfriend.

**~(Line break)~**

After they finished eating, they decided to go for a walk. It was about six, so the sun was going down. When they past the park, it was empty.

Huh, weird. It's not usually empty at this time. Kids were still on the playground at this time. But no, not this time. Not even that elderly couple were sitting on the bench that they sat on, were there.

"Maybe it's in construction?" Loren asked. Her and Eddie looked around and didn't see any sign of construction going on anywhere.

"No." Eddie said slowly.

Loren and Eddie made their way in the park, Eddie holding onto Loren's hand just in case.

"Wow, it's deserted." Loren whispered. Eddie nodded.

Suddenly, they heard a cracking noise come from a bush on their right. Their heads turned in the direction and saw two guys, in black, come out. Loren's grip on Eddie's hand tightened as they walked closer and closer to them. Eddie moved Loren behind him, protectively.

Not the best idea.

Eddie felt Loren's hand slip out of hers and heard her gasp. He turned around and saw the one and only, Cameron holding her, covering her mouth so she wouldn't scream. Tears welled up in her eyes.

"Loren!" Eddie yelled. He was going to run and get her back but after 3 steps, he was yanked back and his back hit the ground with a harsh thud.

"Eddie!" Loren yelled into Cameron's hand but came out muffle.

"Ah, Eddie, nice to see you. Same goes for you Loren." Cam said. Eddie jumped up but was shoved into a tree. His eyes were shut tightly at the impacted. He hit the tree with yet another, loud thud, causing him to groan in pain. Then he was pinned.

"Ouch. You okay bud?" Cameron asked. Eddie opened his eyes and glared at him. If looks killed people, then Cam would be dead.

"Awe, dude, come on. Don't give me that look. If you would have just let me have the girl, then this would have never happened." Cameron said. Cameron's hand dropped from Loren's mouth, to her neck and squeezed, causing her to squeeze her eyes tightly. Her hands flew to his hand, trying to prey them off. His grip only tightened.

"Let her go!" Eddie boomed. That earned him a punch in the face.

Loren cried for both, Cameron's hand to come off and to stop hurting Eddie.

"Don't worry babe, he'll be okay. I wish I could say the same for you…." He trailed off. Loren struggled to get out of his grip and he was having trouble keeping her in place.

"Aye!" He called to one of the guys. One turned and Cameron nodded his head to Loren. The guy nodded evilly and walked up to her. Loren looked at him with fearful eyes. The guy chuckled darkly and she struggled even more. He rose his hand up and slapped her across the face. Her face was forcefully turned, tears streaming down her stinging cheek. The guy smiled, satisfied with himself.

"Stop it!" Eddie yelled, earning a punch in the stomach. He bent down, groaning, and then getting a punch in the face. He fell to the floor.

"No! Eddie! Please, please! Stop!" Loren pleaded. They guy turned back to Loren and gave her another slap.

"Don't…..touch…..her…" Eddie breathed. The other guy kicked him in the head. God, this is just like when he got jumped for his car, except worse. How? Well, when he was getting jumped, he didn't have anything or one to protect. And now, he had to protect Loren.

Loren was crying and pleading for them to stop, earning numerous slaps.

Suddenly, Cameron covered her mouth back up and dragged her away.

"Stop…" Eddie said weakly. The guy looked him and gave him another big kick in the head and before he blacked out, he saw Loren being pulled into a black van.

"Loren…" He whispered and everything went dark.

**Sorry it's short. Like I said, I started writing this at 11 and it's getting late. I didn't want to finish this tomorrow because I know I'll forget all the ideas I had.**

**Trust me, it's happened before.**

'**Till next time!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey! Thanks for the reviews! I'm really enjoying them. And for someone's question, Eddie couldn't do anything because he was pinned agents the tree. So, I'm writing this now because I'm bored**

**._. Enjoy!**

"Eddie." Said a voice. It very faint, but the more he was called, the closer it got.

"Eddie!" The person yelled. Eddie slowly opened his eyes and saw Max and Nora with tears in their eyes.

"Dad.." Eddie said. Max sighed in relief and helped his son up.

"You're okay.." Max sighed as he hugged him, "You're okay."

"Eddie, where's Loren?" Loren asked as the men pulled away from the hug. He could just hear the panic in her voice.

Eddie tried to remember what happened before he black out. He remembered going for a walk with Loren, entering the deserted park, then he remembered the whole fight, Cameron taking Loren away. His eyes grew and he frantically took out his phone.

"Eddie, where is she!" Nora yelled, crying. Eddie pressed in her number, ignoring the pain he was in.

He put the phone to his ear and paced, while running his hands through his hair and cursing to himself.

Finally, he heard someone pick up. But it wasn't Loren.

"Ah, Eddie. Enjoy your nap?" Cameron asked. Eddie stopped pacing and clutched onto the phone.

"Where is she?!" He commanded.

"Whoa…not so fast Eddie. You're always jumping into things." Cameron said. Eddie's nose flared.

"Stop playing games! Where is Loren?!" He yelled.

Cameron scoffed, "Yeah, like I'll say. But I will tell you, she's fine. She's taking a little nap. Awe, she looks so cute."

**~(With Cameron, still on the phone with Eddie.)~**

Cameron placed his hand on Loren's cheek and ran his thumb across it.

"She looks so peaceful." Cameron said, smiling. He knew just how to get to Eddie.

"Don't you dare touch her!" Eddie demanded.

Cameron chuckled, "What makes you think I'm touching her? I'm not saying I'm not, but what makes you think?"

"Why are you doing this?" Eddie asked.

Cameron's face grew angry at the reason, "Because I wanted to be with Loren! But she wanted to be with you! You even got Phil's girl to swoon over you! No guy can have a girl because they are all in love with you! They actually think they had a chance with you! And the funny thing is, Loren really did have a chance with you, and I knew it too. So I knew what I had to do. I'm going to have Loren, one way or another." Cameron said.

He could just here Eddie starting to panic.

"And you honestly think that's my fault? Dude, I was just living my dream! I can't help who I fall in love with. And I fell in love with Loren! Looks like she loves me too! If you truly care for her, you wouldn't do this. You guys were friends. Isn't that good enough?" Eddie said.

Cameron shook his head, "No. No it's not! Like you said, we can't help who we fall in love with. You and I both fell in love with Loren."

"But she fell in love with one of us! And that was me! Dude, don't you know there's a bunch of other girls out there!" Eddie said.

"None of them are like Loren! Plus they all love you! You seem to get any girl! Now tell me, why Loren? Why just a normal valley girl?" Cameron asked. By this time, Loren woke up.

"Don't talk about her like that! She's more than that! If you would take your time, and get to know here like I did, then you would see!" Eddie yelled, frustrated.

Cameron noticed Loren awaking and smirked

"Awe, the lovely Ms. Tate had woken up."

Loren tried speaking but there was tape over her mouth. She also tried moving but she was tied up.

"Don't even try sweetie." Cameron said.

"Don't do anything to her!" Eddie pleaded.

**~(With Eddie, still on the phone with Cam)~**

Eddie ran his hands through his hair.

"Awe, I would do no such thing. That is, if she cooperates." Cameron said.

Eddie began shaking.

"Poor Loren, she looks scared." Cameron said. Eddie could just hear the smile in his voice.

"Hey, I gotta go Eddie. I have some business to take care of."

And like that, the line went dead.

"Crap!" Eddie yelled, throwing the phone down. **(A:N Sorry, I don't like cussing. I'm only 13 so ._. ** )

"Eddie, where is she?" Nora asked. Eddie looked up at her with tears just falling down his cheek.

"I don't know…"

**~(With Loren and Cam)~**

"Your superhero of a boyfriend called." Cameron said, tossing the phone. Loren's eyes followed the phone then looked back up Cameron.

All he saw was fear. That look made him smile, knowing his plan was working well.

"Awe, babe. Don't worry. You'll be fine." Cameron whispered. He squatted down in her level and Loren turned her head, not wanting to look at the man in front of her.

"Look at me!" Cameron demanded, grabbing both sides of her cheeks with his hand and forced her to look at him.

"Good girl." He said. He kept his hand on her cheek, making her lips pucker a little in the tape.

"Now, you listen. You will do what I saw, when I say it. Am I clear?"

Loren stayed motionless, earning a slap in the face.

"Am I _clear?!"_ He growled.

Loren had tears fall down her cheeks and she nodded her head weakly.

"Good." Cameron said darkly.

"Now, I'll be gone for an hour. I have my '_buddies_' here to make sure you don't do anything stupid." Cameron said.

Loren just kept her head low. Cameron left and his 'buddy' was outside the door.

**Hey! Sorry it's short again. Almost a thousand words. I try but then I loose ideas. Hope you like it.**

'**Till next time!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hola! Well, I'm supposed to clean my room, but ehh. Half way done ._. Enjoy!**

**~(With Loren)~**

_God, these ropes are tight…_Loren thought. She's been stuck in that basement **(I think I made Cameron put her in a basement? I don't remember…)** for 2 hours. She managed to get the taped off. Struggled, but got it off. Now all she had to do is get out of the ropes. Now that was hard. They were so tight and whenever Loren would try to get out of them, they would only tighten. She could scream, though Cameron's 'buddy' would hear him.  
Loren looked around the room and saw a window. She huffed and tried to get out of the ropes again.

"God," She muttered, "Why do these have to be so tight?"

She kept trying to get free, but was failing. Finally, she gave up.

"God…" She muttered, annoyed.

She wasn't scared anymore, she was annoyed. Is she really locked up because she rejected a boy? Guess so.

"I see you're still awake," Cameron said, entering the room.

"And I see I'm still tied up." Loren said sarcastically. Cameron rolled his eyes and walked over to her.

"You know, I don't like sarcastic people."

"Then you're surely won't like me." Loren spat.

Cameron chuckled, "Here's the thing, I've already taken a liking in you."

Loren shivered in disgust and glared at him.

"I see that little fear in your eyes has vanished." Cameron said, looking in her eyes.

"Like the sun on a cloudy day." Loren scolded.

Cameron chuckled and shook his head.

"Geese, when will you _hatred_ comments stop?" Cameron asked, pretending to sound hurt.

Loren rolled her eyes, "Oh trust me, you'll get more than just comments."

Cameron looked at her seriously, "Is that a threat?"

Loren looked up at him.

"It's a promise."

**~(With Eddie)~**

Eddie was at the hospital, getting a checkup. He had a broken rib; his lip was busted and had a black eye.

"Mr. Duran?" A sheriff asked, entering the room.

"Yeah," Eddie replied.

"Hi, I'm Sheriff Diaz. I'm going to have to ask you a couple of questions." He said, taking out a pen and note pad.

Eddie nodded and began explaining. After he explained everything, he was told what they would do.

"You don't know where this Cameron took her?" He asked.

Eddie looked down and shook his head.

"Okay, well, we'll do all we can. Good day, Mr. Duran."

Eddie did nothing but nod.

The sheriff left, leaving Eddie in the room.

After 10 minutes he got up and left the room with a determined look in his eyes.

"Eddie," Nora said, walking over to him. She soon backed away, seeing the look in his eyes. It was range, fear and determination.

"Eddie, are you okay?' She asked.

"No, no I'm not. Loren is gone and I don't even know where she is!" Eddie cried. Nora flinched but then pulled him into a soft hug, not wanting to hurt him.

"I know, it's okay we'll find her." She said, tears running down her cheeks.

"I know. I will stop at nothing to get her back. I love her and I will not lose her. Not like this!" Eddie said, pulling away from the hug and clenching his fists.

Nora smiled weakly.

"You're the first boy I actually approve of." Nora said.

Eddie raised an eyebrow at her, "Why just me?"

Nora sighed, "I don't know. The other just seemed to not care about her like you do."

Eddie smiled.

"I love Loren, so much. And I _will_ find her. Nothing will stop me, as long as I have Loren here in my arms, I will not rest."

Nora smiled.

"I know."

And with that Eddie and everyone else went to Eddie's apartment to start their hunt.

**~(With Loren & Cam)~**

"Cute, you actually think Eddie will find you." Cameron said, squatting down to her height.

"Please," Loren scoffed, "Cameron, you're not as slick as you think you are. Just because you can dodge obstacles in Lacrosse, doesn't mean you can in real life." Loren said.

Cameron smirked and shook his head.

"Awe, Loren. That's the thing you don't know about me. I am very slick. How would I have been stalking you?"

Loren rolled her eyes, "Yeah, a slick stalker reveals himself the next day the girl finds out she has a stalker. Smooth move Cam, smooth move."

Cameron rolled his eyes, "I thought I actually had you, until you had to open your big mouth on the phone."

"How'd that turn out for ya?" Loren asked, with a fake smirk on her face. She was annoyed. Was she really having this conversation with him?

"It turned out pretty well, considering I have you now."

Loren glared at him.

"Oh! I believe you're missing something." Cameron said, pulling something out of his pocket. It was her necklace.

Loren's eyes widened, "Why would you even take that way?!" She yelled.

"Cause I knew how much it meant to you. I'll do _anything_ to get under yours and Eddie's skin." He said.

"Cameron, why are you even doing this? Just because I rejected you? Don't you know there're are other girl out there?" She asked.

"Oh God, not this conversation again!" Cameron said annoyed.

"You or Eddie don't get it, do you? I've wanted you for a while. And I get what I want." Cameron growled.

Cameron saw the tiniest glint of fear in her eyes, causing him to smirk.

Loren got a little bit of the of her wrists free.

"What happens if you don't? Huh?" She asked.

"Bad things happen, bad things." Cameron whispered in her ear.

She rolled her eyes and actually got a foot free.

"Well, you're not going to get it this time." And with that, she lifted her knee and kneed him 'down there'

**~(With Eddie)~**

Eddie was in his apartment with everyone. When I say everyone, I mean, Max, Nora, Mel, Phil, Gus, Lisa, Adriana, and Grace. Yeah, they all pitched in.

"What's our plan?" Mel asked.

"Well, I believe Loren still has her phone and so if we get Dad's detective, then we might be able to track her down." Eddie explained.

"I can call him right now," Max said, pulling out his phone.

"Please," Eddie said.

Max nodded and went to the other room.

"Then?" Mel asked.

"Then, we hunt down Cameron. You guys get her, Phil, and Gus can get the two 'buddies' of his. I have Cameron." He said, his eyes darkening at the mentioning of Cameron.

Everyone nodded.

Just then Max came in.

"Okay, he's on his way."

**~(With Loren & Cam)~**

Cameron fell to the floor, groaning, holding his 'area'.

Loren quickly struggled to get her hands free. Finally after a lot of tugs and thrashing, her hands were free.

She quickly got up and went to the door, and jiggled the door knob, only to find it locked. She hit the door, cursing.

She looked over her shoulder and saw that Cameron was standing and taking deep breaths. She whimpered and jiggled the door knob some more. Nothing.

"Cute, Loren." Cameron said darkly. He quickly made a run for her. She screamed and ran to the other side of the room. She looked around and saw a window. She turned back at saw Cameron running to her again. She quickly ran to the window, trying to open it. That was locked too.

She looked over and saw Cameron running after her…..again. She whimpered and back up into a corner.

Cameron smirked and pinned her onto the wall.

"There's no escaping Loren…" He whispered. Loren looked at him with fearful eyes.

"I don't like what you did there. That wasn't very nice. Don't worry. There will be a cost. There's always a cost." And with that, he grabbed her by the hair and pushed her onto the floor.

**Walla! This is a long chapter .-. Sorry for the wait. My washing machine caught on fire so it's been a busy couple of days….**

**Well, hope you enjoyed this one!**

'**Till next time!**


	15. Chapter 15

**I got a magazine, and inside were posters on 1Direction! AH! I don't have room on my wall, so now it's on my ceiling ._. Anyways here's the next chapter~ BTW Hi…. ~('o')~**

**~(With Eddie and them)~**

10 Minutes later, the detective guy came.

"Hey Max," He greeted.

Max nodded in response.

"So what do you need me for?" He asked sitting down.

Before Max could get a word out, Eddie spoke.

"You know how to track down phone, right?"

The detective nodded, "Yeah, why?"

"My girlfriend was kidnapped by some guy named Cameron. I think she still has her phone. If you can track down her phone, then we just might be able to find her." Eddie said.

The detective nodded.

"Yeah, I think I can do that. First, I need her number."

Eddie nodded and gave him her new number. Then, the detective started to work.

"Do you think he'll find her?" Eddie asked nervously. Max placed a hand on Eddie's shoulder.

"Eddie, he's the best detective I've ever met. How do you think I found out that Chloe was cheating on you?"

Eddie's nose scrunched up at the mentioning of her. They haven't seen her, nor have they heard from her; thank God.

"Please don't bring her up. We haven't heard from her in a while and I'm glad." Eddie said. Now that he thought about it, this whole stalker thing started right when they stopped hearing from Chloe.

Wait, does that mean….

"Dad! I think Chloe's in on the stalking too." Eddie said jumping up. Everyone gave him a look. He knew that look. It was the 'Explain' look.

"How…exactly?" Mel asked confused.

Eddie sighed, "You know how we haven't heard from her since I was bailed out of jail?" Everyone nodded, "Well, don't you guys think that's a little….odd? I mean, after everything has happened, Cameron suddenly decides to stalk her and we don't hear a word from Chloe? Tell me that doesn't seem strange to you."

Everyone thought about it and stayed silent until,

"He's right. Chloe loves the center of attention and with her being in the shadows does seem odd, cause knowing Chloe; she wouldn't give up so easily." Mel said, looking around the room. Eddie nodded in agreement.

"She came to my house one day," Adriana suddenly blurted out. Everyone looked at her,

"Why?" Eddie asked.

Adriana took a deep breath, "Because she wanted to take down Loren. She said she wanted my help, since I wasn't Loren's biggest fan back then. I told her know and that I had a lot of other stuff happening, with the baby and all." **(A:N Let's say in this story Adriana had a miscarriage. Don't worry, she'll be a mommy c;)**

Everyone stayed silent.

"Now we know she's in on this. She never got her revenge on Loren." Phil said, looking up at Eddie.

"So, Phil, after you beat the living crap out of the guards, want to help me with Cameron?" Eddie asked.

Phil smiled wickedly, "It would be my pleasure. Loren is like a sister to me. I've known her for 7 years. Any one hurts her, are dead."

Eddie smiled and fist pumped Phil.

"Guys," The detective said. Everyone looked over at him. He looked up from the computer.

"I found her."

**~(With Cameron and Loren)~**

"Stop, please!" Loren cried as she was being punched on the arm. She was in a ball, shielding her face from Cameron.

"Nah, I think I'm good. Besides, why would I? This is kind of fun." Cameron said, beating on her.

Suddenly, Cameron let go of Loren's arm, causing her to fall all the way on the ground. Cameron then started kicking her.

"This is what you get for not listening to what I tell you!" A kick in the stomach.

"And for never acknowledging my existence," Kick on the side.

"And." Kick. "For" Kick. "rejecting me!" With on powerful kick, she was out.

Cameron took deep breaths and picked her up. He set her in the chair, her head flying back. He, roughly, grabbed her hands and pulled them behind the chair, tying them back up.

He then started trying her feet. He stood up and gave one last look at Loren then left the room.

**~(With Eddie and them)~**

"Really, where?!" Eddie asked, racing towards him. The detective's eyes were focused on the screen.

"He seems to have her locked up in his basement, at his house." He said, eyeing his computer.

"Does it say the location of his house?" Eddie asked, turning his head to look at the detective.

The detective searched the screen and soon, his eyes landed on an address.

"Yeah, here it is," He said, pointing to it. Eddie looked at the screen and read the location. He smiled evilly and turned to everyone.

"We know where she's at."

Everyone smiled and cheered. Now time for the hard part.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, we're not done yet. That was the easy part. Pop, call the police, we're going to need some backup. Phil, Gus, hope you're ready." They nodded. "And Adriana and Mel," They looked up at him, "You untie Loren. Lisa, stay at the car and see if Cameron got any extra 'Buddies.'" Everyone nodded and the detective called backup, along with Max. Soon, there were out the door.

**~(With Cameron and Loren)~**

Loren woke up in pain. The most pain she's felt.

"Hey, sweetie." A female voice said. Loren blinked a couple of times and saw the one and only, Chloe Carter. She was squatting, looking at Loren with a smirk. Her eyes grew and she tried to get out of the rope. They were tighter than they were before.

"Don't waste your time. Cameron made sure they were extra secure." Chloe said.

Loren rolled her eyes at Chloe, earning a slap in the face.

"Don't you _ever_ roll your eyes at me again!" She commanded, pointing a finger at her. Loren turned her head in the direction of Chloe and tried speaking.

"I'm sorry, what was that?" Chloe asked. Loren tried again.

"Hold on.." Chloe ripped the tape off of Loren's mouth, causing her to scream in pain. "Now, what was that?"

Loren glared at her, "Why are you doing this Chloe? What did I ever do to you?" Seriously, what did Loren do to anyone?

"You took my life. The life I was supposed to have!" Chloe yelled.

"Oh my God," Loren muttered, "Chloe if you would pay attention to what's happened lately, you cheated! You got caught! What, you though Eddie was going to forgive you like that? Funny. Eddie saw the good in you. That's why he was dating you. You were never your true self. You said your own _mother_ was dead, for crying out loud! All Eddie wanted to know was the real you. Instead he dated a fake Barbie who wants nothing but money. And for that, I pity him for the month you two dated."

Chloe was filled with range and slapped Loren as hard as she can. Loren didn't cry though.

"What makes you think you can talk to me like that, valley girl?" Chloe snapped.

Loren secretly rolled her eyes, "You think you're the queen bee of the world. You think you can command anyone, anywhere. Well, news flash, Chloe, you're the most hated person right now." Loren said.

Chloe was about to slap her again, until there was a loud crash coming from the other side of the door.

Chloe glared at Loren, "I'll finish you later."

And with that, she was out the door.

Loren rolled her eyes and looked around the room.

"Where is she?!" A male voice boomed.

Loren's head shot in the direction of the door.

That voice sounded familiar. Almost like….

Eddie!

**Two more chapters to go! I'm going to do another Leddie story though! I love writing them! It's so much fun! Well, I hope you enjoyed another long chapter!**

'**Till next time!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Turns out I can post another tonight! How amazing is that! I find it amaZAYN! Sorry ._. Us Directioners always spell Amazing like that ^.^ If you're a Directioner, then you'll understand c: Anyways, HERE! WOO!**

**~(Loren in the basement.)~**

"Eddie!" Loren yelled.

"Loren!" Eddie yelled almost instantly.

Loren tried getting the ties undone, but they wouldn't budge.

"Let her go!" Eddie yelled.

**~(With Eddie just behind the door to the basement)~ **

"Why would I do that?" Cameron asked.

"Because if you don't, you'll regret it." Phil said, standing in the door way.

Eddie smiled as Cameron turned his head in the direction of Phil's voice.

"Huh, well isn't it Phil Sanders."

Phil smirked and twirled, "The one and only."

Cameron rolled his eyes.

"So, it's just you too?" He asked, crossing his arms.

"Nah," Eddie said, shaking his head a little.

"Oh really? Who else is here?"

"Us."

Cameron turned around and saw Max and Gus. Cameron laughed.

"So you have a two old guys against me and these two?" Cameron asked, pointing to the two buff guys, who were smirking.

"Well, Gus, Pop and Phil can handle these two. I'm dealing with you." Eddie growled.

Cameron laughed a little. He was so distracted; he didn't even see Mel and Adrianna sneak into the basement. Chloe did though. She smirked and followed them.

"Bring it."

And with that, Eddie charged at Cameron and swung a punch, hitting him square in the jaw.

**~(Loren in the basement)~**

Loren kept on struggling to get the ropes undone, until she heard the basement door open.

Alarmed, she lifted her head, only to see Adriana and Mel running down to her.

"Lo!" Mel yelled, hugging her best friend. She pulled away and looked at Loren.

"Oh my gosh Loren," She cried. All she saw were bruises and a busted lip. Her cheek also had a pretty bad scratch from Chloe's nail, when she slapped her.

Loren smiled weakly, "I'm okay."

Mel shook her head and motioned for Adriana to help her untie the ropes.

"Loren!" Adriana said, hugging her.

"Hey, Aid."

As Mel was working on untying the ropes on Loren's ankles, Adrianna already had her hands free.

"Uh, Mel." Loren said. Loren looked up and saw her hands free. Mel looked at her in shock.

"How did you do that, Aid?" She asked looking at Adrianna.

Adrianna just shrugged, "Girl Scouts."

Mel shook her head and motioned for her, still tied, ankles.

"Help?"

Adrianna laughed and untied her ankles. When Loren was free, she stood up and rubbed her wrists.

"Here, let me look at them." Adrianna said. She gently took her wrists and examined them.

"They're fine. I'll wrap them up in gauze later."

Loren and Mel looked at her, astonished.

"What? My dad _was_ a doctor."

Loren and Mel nodded, as if saying 'Yeah, that's true.'

"Come one." Mel said, turning, but was instantly stopped when they saw Chloe standing in front of the door, arms crossed, smirking.

**~(The fight)~**

Cameron threw a punch at Eddie and missed. Eddie ducked and kicked Cameron's ankle, causing him to fall. Then he kicked him in the stomach.

Gus was fighting one of the guys. Surprisingly, he was winning. So far, he's only been hit one, and that was in the stomach. That's when his anger kicked in. He kicked the guy behind his knee, making him drop the his knees. This gave him the opportunity to kick him in the face, knocking him out.

Gus stood up straight and took a deep breath.

"Nice dad."

Gus turned around and saw Phil standing there with an amused look on his face.

"Where's your guy that you were fighting?" He asked.

Phil looked at his dad and pointed behind himself, turning to see if he was pointing to the right direction. His dad looked and saw they guy Phil was fighting, knocked out.

He smiled and shook his head, making Phil stand tall and proud.

"Where's Max?" Phil asked.

"Right here." Max said, entering the room.

Phil and Gus turned and looked at Max.

"Where's the guy _you_ were fighting?" Phil asked.

"He ran off, like a coward." He said.

Phil and Gus chuckled.

"Oh, hey, I'm not done. I promised I'd help Eddie." Phil said.

Max and Gus nodded.

And with that, Phil went to find Eddie's fight.

"Hey, let's go to the basement, in case the girls are having trouble." Max said.

Gus nodded and they went to the basement.

Phil found Eddie being pinned by Cameron. He smirked and ran up to them, pushing Cameron off of Eddie. Cameron, who was caught off guard by this, flew at least 10 feet away. Phil held out a hand, offering to help Eddie up. He gladly took it and pushed himself up.

"You okay?" Phil asked.

Eddie nodded and looked over at Cameron.

"Come on, we have some unfinished business to take care of." He said.

Phil smirked and walked over to Cameron.

**~(With the girls in the basement)~**

"Where do you girls think you're going?" Chloe asked, slowly making her way the them.

"Uh, the door." Loren said. Chloe glared.

"What makes you think you're leaving?" She asked.

"This." And with that, Loren, expertly, tripped Chloe.

"Whoa, Lo. That was amazing!" Mel said. Loren smiled and shrugged.

"Okay, let's go before she gets up!" Adrianna urged. They nodded and made their way for the door. They didn't get very far, because Loren was yanked, causing her to fall flat on her back with a loud thud. She groaned in pain.

"Loren!" Mel yelled kneeling beside her best friend, along with Adrianna.

"Awe, poor Loren can't take a fall." Chloe smirked.

Mel looked up at her and stood up.

She simply raised her hand and slapped her across the face.

Chloe gasped and turned to look at her.

Mel smirked.

"What makes you think you can do that to me?" She growled.

Mel rolled her eyes, "Uh, the fact that you're not my mom."

Chloe lifted her hand ready to _punch_ her.

"Lay a finger on her, and you'll regret it."

Chloe and Mel looked towards the door and saw Gus and Max standing there.

"And what if I do?" She asked, a look in her eyes.

Max and Gus's eyes darkened.

"Consequences."

**Yay! I finished it! One more chapter! Woo! Who's excited? I'm going to make it longer than normal, since it's the last chapter and all.**

**Love you guys, so much!**

'**Till next time!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hi! Last chapter! Well, I don't think some of you guys know, but I put up chapter 16 last night ^.^ So that means, I got two chapters up last night! Alright! Well, I promised you guys I would make this chapter long. I 'm hoping I can get to 2,000 words or more. That is, if I don't run out of ideas. Well, enjoy the last chapter!**

**~(With Phil and Eddie's fight)~**

Cameron got up and looked at Phil and Eddie.

"Well, looks like Eddie isn't as strong as everyone thinks he is." He said, breathing heavily.

Phil scoffed, "Please, he's stronger than you."

"Oh really? Then why does he need you to help fight me? Huh?"

Phil rolled his eyes, "Dude, he doesn't need help. Loren is like my sister. You touch her, you get crap beat out of you." He said, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Oooh, so I have the boyfriend _and _the 'brother' on me now?" Cameron asked, crossing his arms.

Their eyes darkened, "Yeah,"

**~(With the others in the basement.)~**

"I'm not scared of you guys." Chloe said, crossing her arms.

The men rolled your eyes, "We don't expect you to be." They moved closer to her, "But we can see it in your eyes. You are scared. Not of us, but of getting caught."

Chloe stiffened a bit.

"S-so. I know we won't."

Gus and Max smirked. Their eyes landed on Loren and saw that she was still on the phone, her face scrunched up in pain.

"What happened?" Max asked, walking over to Loren. Loren is like his daughter, so technically Max and Gus were saving their daughter. And friend, of course.

Mel looked back at Loren, "Chloe yanked her down and she hit the ground pretty hard. I think she hit her head."

It did look like she hit her head. He eyes were half open; she looked like she was about to black out.

"Loren…" Max said, "Can you hear me?"

Max's voice was faint. Loren let out a breath. Uh-oh. Not a good sign.

"Loren, no! Keep your eyes open! Look at me!" Max commanded.

Chloe stood there, smirking. Gus was behind her, ready to hold her down. Then boom! He pounced. He grabbed her wrists and yanked them back, holding them in place.

"Hey! Let me go!" She yelled. She was getting ready to stomp on his foot, bur he moved it out of the way, causing her to break her heal.

"Ah!" She squeaked, falling to the side. She regained her balance and struggle out of his grip.

Gus gritted his teeth and held on tighter. Finally, she gave up and just stood there.

"Mel, I think it's time to get the police here," Max said, then looked at Loren, "And an ambulance."

**~(The fight)~**

Cameron charged at Eddie, only to run into the wall. Eddie stepped back and looked Cameron.

"Ouch. That's gotta hurt." Eddie asked, making a face of pain to make it even more dramatic.

Cameron growled and punched him right in the nose, causing him to stumble. Phil clenched his fisted and punched Cameron in the stomach.

Cameron bent down, holding his stomach. Phil then punched him in the face, making him fall. Then Phil started kicking him. Once Cameron got his strength back, he grabbed Phil's ankle and moved it to the side, causing Phil to fall on the ground with a soft/hard thud. Cameron jumped up and was about to kick Phil, until he felt someone flick his head.

Cameron turned around and saw Eddie standing there. Eddie did a cheeky wave and strikes at Cameron, punching him in the nose. Cameron's hand flew to his nose as he stumbled.

Eddie held out his hand, offering to help Phil up. Phil gratefully grabbed his hand and pushed himself up, with the help of Eddie. By this point, there were breathing heavily.

"You okay?" Eddie asked. Phil nodded, panting.

"Yeah, are you?" He asked.

Eddie nodded, "Come on, we're not done."

Phil looked over at Cameron and nodded.

**~(Basement scene)~**

Mel nodded and got out her phone.

She dialed the number and went to the other side of the room.

"Loren, come one. You have to stay with me." Max said, grabbing her hand.

Loren tried to stay awake, but her eyelids got heavier. After a while, her eyes got too heavy to bear and closed them.

"Loren! No!" Max yelled. Adrianna closed her eyes and cried silently. Mel looked over and saw that her best friend had closed her eyes.

"Hurry!" She yelled into the phone and raced to her best friend.

"No! Lo, please! No! No! C'mon! Please wake up Loren! Please!" She cried. Nothing. She cried harder.

Chloe smirked.

Mel took deep breaths and stood up. She walked over to Chloe and slapped her across the face. _Hard._

"If she dies, I will _kill_ you." She threatened. She slapped her again and went back to her Loren, grabbing her hand.

"Please…"

**~(The fight)~**

"If Loren dies, I will kill you!" Eddie growled, pushing Cameron up against the wall by his collar.

He can hear Max and then pleading for Loren to stay with him. That just fueled him even more.

"I don't care! Then I'll die, knowing I accomplished what I've wanted to do!"

"Shut up!" Eddie screamed to the top of his lungs. You could hear the anger in his voice. That gave Cameron a little bit of fear. Just a little.

"What's wrong? Someone can't handle their little girlfri-"

Eddie punched Cameron in the face as hard as he could, before Cameron can finish.

Cameron felt a little dizzy and Eddie noticed. He took the chance to punch him over and over again. Finally, Cameron's had enough and blacked out.

Eddie let go of his collar, making him fall to the floor.

"Come on. Let's go get Loren." Phil said. Eddie nodded and ran to the basement.

**~(In the basement.)~**

"When will they get here?" Max asked.

"They're just down the street." Mel said, still focused on Loren.

Max nodded and looked back at Loren.

Suddenly, the basement door opened. Everyone turned their heads and saw Phil and Eddie run towards them.

"L-Loren?" Eddie asked and he saw his girlfriend on the floor, unconscious. He fell to his knees, crying.

"Eddie, she's going to be okay," Max said. Eddie shook his head and looked at Loren.

"Loren…" He whispered.

Max let go of Loren's hand and instantly, Eddie grasped it.

"Where's Cameron?" Adrianna asked.

"We took care of him." Phil said, bringing her into a hug.

"Good." Was all Mel said. Phil pulled away from Adrianna and hugged Mel. She, surprisingly, hugged him back.

Suddenly, there were sirens blaring from outside. Eddie quickly picked up Loren and ran out of the basement, with everyone following. Gus yanked Chloe up there.

"Eddie!" Nora yelled, running inside the house. She saw Loren in his arms and gasped.

She's never seen Loren this beaten up. Now that she's thought about it, she's never seen Loren hurt at all, only emotionally.

"Come on." Nora whispered. Eddie had tears running down his cheeks and nodded. They walked outside and paramedics came out and put Loren on a gurney. Cops came and cuffed Chloe and an unconscious Cameron.

"Let's go to the hospital." Mel said. Everyone nodded and like that, they were on their way.

**~(At the hospital)~**

It was over, it was all over. Now they just needed to know if Loren was okay.

Everyone was in the waiting room. They were all seated, except Eddie. He pacing back and forth, running his hands through his hair.

"Eddie, calm down, please." Mel asked.

Eddie shook his head, "I can't. I can't calm down, knowing my girlfriend is in a hospital room, not knowing if she was going to live or not."

"We've been here for two hours, and we know nothing!" He continued. Everyone just stayed silent.

Finally, after another hour, a doctor came out.

"Family of Loren Tate?" He called.

Eddie instantly went up to him.

"Is she going to be okay?" He asked. Everyone got up and went behind Eddie.

The doctor nodded, "Yeah, she'll be fine. But we have to keep her here for some testes." He said.

"Testes? What kind of testes?" Eddie asked nervously.

"Well, she seemed to have hit her head on something. And pretty hard too. So we have to run some testes to make sure everything's okay In her head." The doctor explained.

Eddie sighed and nodded, "Can we see her?"

The doctor nodded.

"Uh, Eddie?" Nora asked. Eddie turned to look at her, "You go see her. We're going to go get some coffee."

Eddie nodded and walked with the doctor to Loren's room.

"Here you are." He said.

Eddie nodded and slowly walked in.

When he did, he felt his heart break a little.

"Loren…" He whispered. Loren, weakly, turned her head and smiled at him.

"Hi.." She whispered.

Eddie walked over to her bed and pulled a chair to her side.

"How do you feel?" He asked.

"My body hurts." She said.

Eddie chuckled lightly, "I know babe, I know."

He reached out and grabbed her hand.

"I-is it over?" Loren asked.

Eddie was happy to say that he nodded, "It's all over. He's gone. So is Chloe. No more crazy exes and friends. Just me and you."

Loren smiled, "Good."

Eddie slowly leaned over and kissed her lightly.

Soon a nurse came in, "Hi, sorry to interrupt, but we have to run some testes now."

Eddie nodded and Loren looked kind of panic.

"Testes, what testes?" She asked.

"Sh, don't worry babe, they just want to make sure your head's okay." Eddie said, gently rubbing her arm.

Loren relaxed and bit and nodded.

"Okay."

Eddie lightly picked her up and set her in the wheel chair the nurse brought in and lightly kissed her,

"I'll be here when you get back." He whispered.

Loren nodded and with that, she was wheeled out of the room.

An hour later, everyone said they were going to see Loren tomorrow so they went home, knowing she was in good hands.

Eddie, however, stayed, keeping his promise.

"Okay, she's all yours." The nurse said, wheeling Loren in the room. He looked down at her and saw that she was smiling.

"Anything wrong with her?" He asked.

The nurse smiled and shook her head.

"Nope. She's all good. She's just going to have headaches every now and then."

Eddie smiled and picked up Loren and set her on the bed.

"Thank you." Eddie told the nurse.

She smiled kindly at him, "No problem. Oh, and make sure you take real good care of her. She's a keeper."

Eddie turned to Loren.

"I know." He said, smiling.

And with that, she was out of the room.

Eddie walked back over to his chair and took Lorne's hand.

"So, feel any better?" He asked.

Loren shrugged lightly, "Little. They gave me some medicine to take away the pain. It's helping so far."

Eddoe smiled and kissed her hand, "Good."

They stayed silent for a few moments, until Eddie starts to speak Again,

"I love you, Loren. So much. If I lost you, then I don't know what I'd do. Loosing you would be like when I lost my mom."

Loren looked at him and smiled lightly.

"I love you too. Don't worry, I'm right here. I'm okay. That's all that matters." She said. Eddie nodded and gave her a kiss.

"I love you, Loren Tate."

"I love you too, Eddie Duran."

**I'm done! Oh my God! Thank you guys so much for reviewing at reading! It means so much! Heads up for a new Loren&Eddie story coming your way, maybe tomorrow. That is, if you want me too. I'm hoping that I'll go up to 200 reviews! If not, then I'm grateful for my other ones! I had so much fun writing this and now that it's over, I'm kind of sad. But I already have my next story set up! So, if you guys want, I'll put it up tomorrow! Well thanks for everything! Love ya! Bye!**

**-Alyssa Horan ;3**


	18. Confusion Stopper!

**Hey guys! I left out a little gap. Okay, well, remember when Eddie and Jake got into that fight? Well, let's say Jake finds out about Loren, he rushes to the hospital, sees Eddie there and Loren's asleep. He apologizes. Eddie's hesitant, but forgives him and BOOM! They're friends again c: Just. That. Simple. :D Oh! And, they held off graduation until Loren was better. So, they graduated a week after Loren got out of the hospital c; **

**THANKS FOR READING!**

**-AlyssaLovesNiallHoran ;3**


End file.
